


Receive

by TheDarkShadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: The story of how Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi began dating





	Receive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snooperj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/gifts).



> First time writing for this fandom and for this couple. I look forward to your comments!

Sugawara Koushi liked to support his team. Which is why he was yelling encouragement during their drills. He was benched for now, ice pack on his ankle as he had skidded on a wet spot that no one saw. He was bummed about being temporarily benched, but it was a good opportunity to see progress and spots that need improvement for the other players.

"Nice, Hinata!" he yelled as Hinata did his quick spike. He then changed his attention to their captain. Smiling, he watched as Sawamura Daichi moved from side to side of the court. Daichi then looked at him and Suga smiled and waved.

Daichi turned a bit red for some reason before turning his attention back to his drills.

Ukai noticed this and sighed. "You know you're going to distract each other at this rate. As your coach I suggest you go talk to him, Suga," he told the younger.

Suga looked over to him and sighed, still smiling. "I would if I could...but I'm still waiting for the right time. "I'll give you the right time," Ukai said lazily.

"Sawamura!" he called Daichi, "Will you and Suga go outside for a minute?"

Daichi walked over, confused. "Sure, but for what?"

"For my sanity," Ukai answered before shoving the two outside and slid the door closed.

"Erm..." Suga started.

"That was...." "Weird...." Daichi answered before shrugging.

"Hey Daichi," Suga said suddenly before taking a breath.

"Yeah?"

"I like you. Please go out with me!" Suga said before bowing.

This sent Daichi into shock. "Wait what?!" he said before stepping back. His face turned red before bowing back. "I like you too!!" he said.

Suga looked up at this. "Really?"

"Yeah..." Daichi said, straightening up as well.

"Woaaaaaaaaaah, they actually did it!!" came a voice from the window and the two looked over to see Hinata, Tanaka and Asahi looking at the two of them. Suga and Daichi turned red at this and

Asahi laughed and clapped his hands. “Congratulations, Suga, Daichi.”

“A-aa” Daichi managed to say.

* * *

The two went on with their lives. Going out until they graduated from their University.

Suga had pursued teaching and was going to open a day care center.

Daichi went on to play professional volleyball before settling down to get a law degree. Suga supported and cheered him on until Daichi passed the bar exams. The bar exams that Daichi was waiting for. 

* * *

“Suga, do you want to go out later?” Daichi asked as he removed his shoes as he had just gotten home to the apartment he and Suga shared. “They have the Christmas Lights setup at the park,”

Suga looked up from the rice he was transferring to bowls and took a step back to see Daichi by the door. “You’re not tired?” He asked.

“I feel great actually”

“OK then~,” Suga said happily.

What Suga didn't know was that Daichi had just gotten the customized engagement ring he ordered a few days back, and he was going to propose.

After dinner and cleaning up afterwards, they walked out of their home hand in hand. They walked towards the park, happily talking while Daichi almost felt a fire burning in his pocket where the ring was tucked away.

When they reached the park and settled on one of the benches. "......and then Kageyama said he's still playing at the side," Suga finished, telling a story about one of their teammates when they were in third year.

"Koushi?" Daichi said suddenly and Suga was taken aback as Daichi had always called him 'Suga'

"Yeah?" Suga asked nervously. Daichi smiled and got up before getting on one knee in front of the other.

"We've waited a long time and respected each other's bounderies throughout our relationship," Daichi stuttered. "In truth, we already function as a married couple, so why not make it formal?" he said as he grinned.

"What I'm getting at here, Koushi. Is that I can't imagine my life without you anymore and I would be honored if you let me stay by your side as long as you'll have me."

Suga's hand was on his mouth in shock as tears rolled down his cheeks as he listened to Daichi. When the speech was done, he nodded his head.

"Of course, Daichi. I'm yours forever," he said. Daichi smiled and took Suga's hand out of its glove and placed the ring on the former setter's finger. They both then got up and held each other. Daichi couldn't stop grinning, already looking forward to their forever.


End file.
